A Little Too Much to Drink
by RosePetal7
Summary: "You're really here?" Sara exclaimed. She rubbed his arm and played with the curly hairs on his head. She did her best to play it cool, but it was lost to the already consumed alcohol. "Yes honey, I am."


**Here's another song fic sung by our one and only Sara. This idea wouldn't leave me alone :) Do not own anything pertaining to CSI, April Smith and the Great Picture Show, or these lyrics. I solely own this fic idea.**

"A Little Too Much to Drink"

"Night guys! Thanks for the ride!" Sara dug for her keys. _Lipstick no. Aleve bottle no. Tissue pack no. Here we go! Gosh, what those drinks have done to me._ "The drinks hit the spot, too!" She practically slurred to no one in particular.

Once inside, keys and bag were thrown on the coffee table. After walking into the couch, hands felt for the lamp. Now that she could see where she was going, Sara made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. The leftover pasta caught her eye and she figured what the hell. After pouring some in a bowl, she removed the sauce from the freezer. While she waited for the sauce to heat up, she poured herself a glass of water. The kitchen stool looked good right about now. Her head was spinning.

It was the sight of the photo on the fridge that made her breath catch in her throat. "You've been far away from me," she spoke. "Another land across the sea." The words started to flow off her lips. "And all this time my heart's been breaking just waiting around and aching for a letter or a telegram telling me how sweet I am you swear your heart won't do you wrong until you come back home..." The ding of the microwave startled her. Using oven mitts, she set the steaming sauce on the countertop and put the pasta in its place.

The song was the only thing on her mind. Her index finger touched the photo ever so gently. It wasn't until she grasped it between index finger and thumb that she continued, "I'll wear your colors my dear until you're standing right here next to the one who adores you whose heart is beating for you like a lighthouse guides a shipwrecked sailor safely from the sea I'll wear your colors until you come back home to me..." Her head fell, proving it was too difficult to fight the emotions and focus on the task at-hand. "Stupid booze." Again her head fell, but her eyes locked with her shirt. A satin purple top. Purple. _His favorite color on me._

Again, the ding from the microwave signaled her meal was finally ready. Humming the lines that followed the previous, Sara poured the sauce in the pasta bowl and mixed it together. "You realize this love is strong as it has been all along for miles and miles can't come between this kind of love you see..." The steam from the pasta rose to her face. That's when she realized, "The cheese! How could I forget that? He'd have my head if he were here." She stood to retrieve the cheese when a voice said—

"But I am."

The fork that was in her hand flung into the air and landed with a clank on the tiled floor. Sara's mouth dropped open. The only thing proving her existence was the blinking of her eyes. She'd been holding her breath.

"Honey?" Gil asked.

With both hands, Sara rubbed her eyes and turned to face him. "I must be really drunk. You can't possibly be here now. C-can you?" She practically squeaked. "Because the last we spoke, you were staying in Italy—"

"On account of needed assistance. My place was filled by a late traveler so my duties were no longer required. I'm home for good!" Gil approached his wife and cupped her face in his hands. Their lips locked and he kissed her passionately as they sat down. "You are beautiful."

"You're really here?" Sara exclaimed. She rubbed his arm and played with the curly hairs on his head. She did her best to play it cool, but it was lost to the already consumed alcohol.

"Yes honey, I am."

"Wow. I am never drinking that much again."

"Exactly how much did you have?"

"I don't remember. Would you?"

Gil chuckled. "Probably not, but then again I probably wouldn't drink that much." He stroked her arm that was limp at her side. "Stand up for me?" He asked with the gentlest voice.

"Why?" Sara asked, puzzled at the request.

"Because I only caught a glimpse of you before." He took her hand and slowly twirled her around. "You are stunning. Especially in that purple top. You certainly know how to please me."

"And I didn't even know you were coming!" Sara laughed. Gil continued to admire her. Curls unruly. Red lipstick. Gold jewelry. And flared jeans to accentuate the heels on her feet.

Gil stood and embraced her. "Though you are stunning, now that I'm here, do you think you could shed those clothes for me?"

"Certainly, dear."

**Love this song. Felt it was perfect for GSR. Thoughts? Any similarities between this one & my last one? ;)**


End file.
